


Elsa's emergency

by alice1205



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has a big announcement<br/>Warning: contains omorashi, don't like, don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa's emergency

Elsa and Anna were waiting by the front door waiting for everyone to arrive, today was the day she was going to tell everyone the big news. It had been 2 years since everything had happened and everything was going well. Soon after everyone arrived, Elsa began to notice a familiar pang in her abdomen, not wanting to be rude to her guests, she decided to push it aside. Once everyone was settled, the servers brought out food and they began to eat. Elsa cleared her throat, and everyone looked her way. "As you all may know, for the past year and a half me and Edward lll have been dating, well we've decided it's time were going to marry." Sounds of applause and 'congrats' filled the room. Soon after the room went back to their food, Elsa, from having drank so much began to notice her bladder filling, and at a rather rapid pace, but not wanting to create a scene or leave her guests, decided to continue to wait. At first, this was not a problem, but soon the psure became unbearable and she felt as if she were to burst any moment, but still refused to go. Elsa was doing her best not to leak, but soon felt a spurt of urine leak into her panties. 'Shit,' She thought urgently, 'don't leak.' She eventually began rocking on her heels to prevent further damage.As 4pm rolled around, the guests had cleared out and begun to head home. "Finally," She sighed in relief, she made a mad dash for the bathroom but suddenly, without warning, her bladder relaxed and she was full on wetting herself. 'No, no, no, this cannot be happening,' She thought, tears forming in her eyes. "Elsa are you alright? I thought I heard someth-" her eyes widened in shock to see Elsa sitting in a large puddle and her dress completley soaked. "D-don't look at me," Elsa said as she began sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Elsa, there's nothing to worry about, it was just an accident, everyone has them, now let's get you all cleaned up." Anna immediatley rushed Elsa to the bathroom and ran a bath for her, then she went to clean up the puddle, and put Elsa's dress in the wash, soon all the evidence of Elsa's accident had been cleared. "Anna?" Elsa said. "Hmm?" Anna replied. "Thank you." Anna smiled. "No problem, that's what sister's are for." 


End file.
